The Dark Mile
by Amase
Summary: The Pridelands were destroyed. The new King Simba and his pride left the Pridelands in search of the Sacred land preserved by their ancestors. But will the Pride survive the long, dangerous journey? And who dwells beyond the Pride's longtime home? *R/R!*
1. We have to Leave

**I do not own The Lion King or any of the chars. nor do I own Tanabi. He's a char. made up by fans, but if he belongs to anyone, I'm really sorry for taking him! N e way, hope ya like the fic! Be gentle! **  
  
*~*Ok peeps, I'm really caught up with work right now, and I have an option to finish this story, or take in extra study time. So please leave reviews telling me if I should finish or not. Chapter 4 will be the last chapter until I get everyone's opinions, so here ya go! Enjoy! =) *~*  
  
Simba jumped down the large slopes of Pride Rock, careful not to slip from the oncoming rain. He joined the lionesses, who immediately crowded him and congratulated him for finally assuming the position Scar had stolen from him long ago. Sarabi walked up to her son and brushed away at his mane, covering his sparkling eyes.  
  
"I'm so proud of you son," she whispered to him.  
  
The young lion wrapped his paw around her, and embraced her. "I've missed you mom."  
  
The crowd finally began to break down, and all the lions ran for the cave to escape the rain that barreled down on them. Zazu flew up, and found a perch on Simba's left shoulder. This is when Simba could finally give that dodo an order. He'd been waiting way too long for this.  
  
"Zazu, go take roll and inform me of any missing lionesses."  
  
"Sire!" the bird saluted, and flew to the cave.  
  
Simba then began to make his way to the cave. He was stopped suddenly by loud cackling. The hyenas. Simba swallowed hard as he listened to their fighting, their fighting over the crumpled body of their former master, Scar. He snuck over to catch a glimpse, and caught Shenzi and Ed fighting over what looked to be Scar's intestines. Simba's eyes widened, and he turned, and threw up in a near bush. He'd seen things like this before, but seeing his Uncle's inner body exposed was too much. He turned again to the hyenas, and let loose a hideous roar.  
  
"RAVENOUS BARBARIANS! LEAVE THESE LANDS NOW! I BANISH YOU! IF YOU RETURN, I WILL FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!"  
  
The hyenas quickly scattered for the Elephant graveyard as Simba charged at them, his teeth bared. Simba breathed heavily, and then looked down at his uncle's remains. His head was untouched, and his eyes were closed, showing that he had shout his eyes as they charged him. Simba fell to the ground and wept, wept for his uncle, and wept for his foolishness that had killed him. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, and looked up to see the baboon shaman Rafiki.   
  
"It was not your fault lad," the baboon said consolingly. "It was his own greed and anger dat killed him. You gave him a chance, and he didn't take it."  
  
Simba merely nodded his head.  
  
Rafiki could still see Simba's pain. "I will take care of Scar's remains. Go and sleep your Highness. You are tired."  
  
Simba nodded again, and turned to leave. He then walked into the cave where the lionesses were lying down and whispering. They all immediately turned to see their drenched king. Nala immediatly trotted over, and led him to his sleeping spot. Zazu then immediatly flew to Simba.   
  
"Everyone is here and accounted for Sire."  
  
"Thank you Zazu," Simba said looking at him. "That will do."  
  
Zazu nodded his feathered head and flew to a cozy little spot in the corner of the cave.  
  
Simba then closed his eyes and yawned loudly. Just as he was falling asleep, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Timon stood there shivering. Pumbaa stood behind him, breathing heavily like he always did.  
  
"Ummmmm... Simba? Uhhhhhhhh...where can we uh... you know... sleep around here? Cause uh... the lionesses are staring at us kinda funny ya know?" Timon gulped.  
  
Simba sighed and said to the lionesses frustratingly. "Alright nobody touches these two understand? They are my friends and will receive proper respect. They are not for eating!"  
  
The other lionesses nodded, some resentfully, and everyone fell asleep to the rain thudding outside the cave and upon the lands.  
  
Simba awoke early the next morning to find that the rain had ceased. He walked out the cave entrance, and his paws splashed in the puddles as he mad his way to the edge of Pride Rock. The sight overtook him.  
  
Dark clouds still loomed over the land, and dead trees stood crookedly upon dry and dead grass. Old carcasses and skeletons from the hyenas' numerous meals caked the savanna, and black dust and soot soiled Pride Rock and the land. A single tear ran down Simba's muzzle as he stared in awe at what had once been his home. What had once been his father's fertile, green land was now a barren, desert wasteland. Not a single animal was left in the kingdom. At least not alive.  
  
Nala walked out of the cave and sat next to her king. Simba noticing her presence, tried hiding his face as not to show her he'd been crying. But Nala was not easily fooled. She nuzzled her head under his in a sign of affection. He welcomed it, and his tears swelled in his eyes once more. Nala always seemed to know when he was bothered.  
  
"Nala..." Simba began. "Look at it...it's nothing but a graveyard."  
  
Nala just shook her head, closed her eyes, and let a tear stream down her muzzle. "It brings nothing but sadness to me. Just looking at it brings back hatred, pain, and greed."  
  
Simba looked at her, his muzzle wet with tears.  
  
  
"My mother died on the plains when I was a cub. Scar's greed and arrogance drove her too far. She fell from exhaustion from the constant hunting...Scar just...he let them eat her..." she cried.  
  
Simba put a consoling paw around her, and she laid her head upon his majestic mane, and they stared into the wasteland, and opened up their memories of the pain and greed that transformed it.  
  
  
  
****  
  
The sun reached the middle of the sky, and Simba called a gathering with the lionesses. Simba sat on a large stone inside the cave, and everyone below him. He took a deep breath, and began.  
  
"I apoligize to all of you for my resentfulness and denial of my place here as your King. I could not see through my troubled mind. As a result of my stubborness, the Pridelands were destroyed and damaged, and made uninhabitable."  
  
The lionesses nodded, but forgave their King with smiles, and words of encouragement.  
  
"My first line of duty as your King is to select your Queen, and hunting leader, as my mother has informed me that she is stepping down. As of now, I have decided."  
  
The lionesses spoke quietly among one another, and looked up at Simba eagerly.  
  
Simba smiled. "You new Queen is Nala, daughter of Sarafina."  
  
Nala smiled at Simba and he nodded towards her to come and join him on the rock . She walked up and nuzzled him, and sat down.  
  
"The next order of business," Simba began again. "Is to discuss what to do about our home. The Pridelands like I said, are uninhabitable. It is with a heavy heart that I announce this to you, but I have no choice. We must leave the Pridelands."  
  
The lionesses looked in awe at him, and shook their heads. Nala said nothing, for he had spoken with her earlier.   
  
"My father once spoke to me of a distant land preserved for us, in case we should leave for any reason. Every King has been told of this land by their father before him. It is not spoken of, for it is feared that it could fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"Yes..." Sarabi whispered. "Your father spoke to me of this! We must follow the North Star. It is said that the Great Kings of the past are in that star, and that by following it, we will find the land from which we can live upon until Pride Rock becomes fertile again."  
  
"That's the land I speak of," said Simba. "My father called it the Land of Kings, for it was preserved by the first Lion King to reign. We must follow the North Star and find this land, if we do not, we will not survive."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, but their eyes were cast to the ground. There was never a time when the Pride had to leave the lands they were born in, but all knew that it was a critical situation.  
  
"Very good then," Simba said to them. "We will leave at dusk."  
  
Night fell, and the clouds parted just enough for the light of the moon to gleam upon Pride Rock. The lionesses were gathered at the foot of Pride Rock, awaiting the arrival of Simba. He finally made his way to the bottom, and he looked at all his starving, weak lionesses. They had to find food quickly. Taking one last look at his home, a tear trickled down Simba's muzzle, and he turned away, and headed for the Land of Kings, the Sacred land, the forbidden secret. 


	2. The Stranger

The hot sun beat down upon the dehydrated lions, as they crossed the cracked ground of the Dry Lands. A bead of sweat trickled down Simba's exhausted face, and he had to clinch his teeth to keep from collapsing. He looked at his weakened mother, and he began to worry greatly. If they did not find water soon, Sarabi would not survive the day. He looked to Timon, who was slumped over Pumbaa's back. Pumbaa was panting heavily.  
  
"Timon," Simba panted. "Isn't this where you found me all those years ago?"  
  
"Uh huh," Timon groaned.   
  
"Then where's the oasis you took me to?" Simba asked suddenly.  
  
Timon sat up and thought about this. His face suddenly lit up. "C'mon Pumbaa! This way!"  
  
Timon kicked Pumbaa in his side and they sped off westward. The Pride sped after them, and after only a few minutes, a small, green oasis came into view. The lions cheered and picked up speed. When they finally arrived, Simba jumped into the little pool of water and roared happily.  
  
"Ha!" Timon said putting his hands on his hips. "You may call me Super Timon! Hero of the Lions!"  
  
The other lions ignored the conceited meerkat and lapped up the nice, cool water. Simba sat and looked at his tired Pride, and began to consider the rest of their route. There was nothing but cracked ground and no food or water for at least one more moon. In a natural situation they would last just fine, but the heat was too intense here. He decided that they rest by day and travel by night until they escaped the Dry Lands.  
  
A groan of exhaustion could be heard from where Simba was sitting, and he looked to see his mother lying down by the pool. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Mother!" Simba cried and bounded towards her. He nuzzled her head, and she gathered up enough strength to look up at her beloved son. "Mom, are you Ok? Did you get anything to drink?"  
  
She nodded to him, but Simba could see that it was still too late. Sarabi was an old lioness, and probably wouldn't last as long as the younger, stronger ones. He wanted to stay an extra day to give his mother a chance to rest, but he knew that they all had to eat. At nightfall, Simba slipped Sarabi on his back, and carried her through the night as they traveled Northward.  
  
The moon shone brightly that night upon the King Simba, and he welcomed it. It seemed to lay off the intense weight. He grit his teeth as he began to falter, and trudged on.   
  
Nala looked to see her mate tumble forward, and Sarabi hit the ground. She ran towards them, and lifted Sarabi up as Simba got to his feet and ruffled the dirt out of his mane.  
  
"Are you alright Simba?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Simba gruffed. "C'mon, we gotta keep moving."  
  
Just as Simba was about to lift Sarabi upon his back again, a faint voice fell on the air.  
  
"Asante sana   
squash banana  
we we nugu  
mi mi apana!"  
  
"I know that delirious saying anywhere!" Simba said whirling around.  
  
Moving to the beat of his little tune, the wise baboon Rafiki walked up to his King. "Ah, Simba! I have found you at last!"  
  
The two shared a brief embrace, and Rafiki took a look at the dehydrated Sarabi.  
  
"She is very sick, yes, very sick.," the baboon mumbled frowning. "But I am not de one to leave unprepared!"  
  
With that, Rafiki removed a gourd from his walking stick, and another attached to a rope flung over is body. The one from the rope contained not fruit juices, but water that he filled them with instead. He mixed the two liquids, and fed it to Sarabi. He then mumbled what seemed to be some sort of prayer, and doused a little dust on her forehead. In moments, Sarabi got to her feet.  
  
"Rafiki? What was that?" Simba asked amazed.  
  
"De two liquids I mixed togeder formed a solutuion dat increased de speed of her recovery."  
  
"Thank you Rafiki. I am eternally grateful," Simba said smiling.  
  
The shaman bowed. "My pleasure Simba,"  
  
And with that, the Pride walked onward into the night.  
  
*****  
  
The great African sun loomed over the western hills, before finally peeking over the tops, and shining on Simba's tired face. Sunrise.  
  
Thankfully, the lions had escaped the Dry Lands, and were now crossing a large, green field. Simba looked at it closely. It seemed large enough for a lion Pride, except that no other animal was there to serve them as a meal. That's when he smelled it.   
  
Simba looked up to see a large lion heading towards him. He looked similar to Scar, except that he had a much stronger build, and his mane was thicker and longer. A long scar trailed from his right eye, all the way to his left cheek. His eyes were a bright red, and his claws were extended, long, lean, and sharp. He growled and bared his teeth at Simba. He then began to circle him.  
  
"Well well well, what do the gods bring into my territory today?" he growled.  
  
"Now please," Simba said trying to reason with him. "I had no idea this was your territory. If it is, we'll just go,"  
  
"You're not going anywhere trespasser!" he roared. "No one comes through my land and lives!"  
  
Simba then began to circle as well, not taking his eyes off the lion. "I don't want to fight."  
  
"You don't have a choice!" he roared, and lunged at him.  
  
Simba extended his claws and leapt as well. The two hit with extreme force and swung their claws madly at each other. Simba then sank his teeth into the lion's front leg, and jumped back as he roared with pain. He then took a sudden leap, and pounced on him with great force. The two rolled down a small hill, but Simba landed on top.  
  
"A little something my mate taught me," he snickered.  
  
The rest of the Pride looked down from the hill and cheered as they saw Simba on top. But this lion was not to be defeated so easily. From his position he stretched his paw back and swung at Simba.. Simba toppled backward and fell. Blood seeped from a wound on his left flank. The evil lion walked towards Simba in his weaked state, and prepared this time, to cut his throat. Just as he was about to swing, yet another roar came from the top of the hill. Another lion charged down the hill, and stopped in front of Simba.  
  
He had a fur color not much lighter that Simba's but a mane of the darkest black. He had intense, yet focused blue eyes, and a sleek, powerful appearance. He seemed the same age as Simba.  
  
The newcomer growled angrily. "Enough Urokai!" he growled.  
  
Urokai bared his teeth at the lion. "And what are you gonna do about it Kazumi? You don't seem much older than him!" he said pointing at the young King.  
  
Simba then got to his feet, and prepared to pounce on Urokai.  
  
  
Urokai realized he was badly outnumbered. He turned away from the two young lions growling. "I'm gonna get you trespasser! Nobody comes through my land and lives."  
  
Simba looked at Kazumi with a smile on his face. "Thank you for your bravery. I may not have survived that."  
  
"My pleasure," Kazumi said bowing.  
  
Simba looked at him confusedly. "You know I am King?"  
  
"Yes," Kazumi replied. "I spoke with the baboon before charging down here. I know all about you."  
  
"Then do you know where the Sacred Land is?"  
  
Kazumi smiled at Simba. "Let's go sit down. We have a lot to talk about." 


	3. The Gift of Life

Simba eyed Kazumi curiously, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You have been to the Sacred Land of Kings?" Simba asked amazed.  
  
"I wouldn't say 'been there.' I have seen it however."  
  
"You speak the truth?" Simba asked eagerly.   
  
Kazumi nodded his dark-maned head. "You have many moons left to travel. But if you travel right, your search will not be in vain. The sun spills over the valleys, and sparkles like drops of rain water. The grass is green and full, and the flowers smell sweet and delicate. The sky is blue as hornbill feathers, and an ancient rock looms in the middle of it all. The elders referred to it a Valley Rock. It is virgin land, untouched and sacred. It always felt like it was reserved for another."   
  
"How do you know all this if you've never been there?" Simba questioned.  
  
Kazumi pushed back a strand of his mane that fell in his face. "A shaman I once knew pointed me towards the sun. He sprinkled acacia leaves and dandelion fluffs into the air, and when it reached the middle of the sun, it could be seen clear as the sky! He showed it to me because he told me I was destined to help another reach it. I went myself, but when I tried to enter, some invisible force blocked my entrance like a boulder in my path. A long road lead into it."  
  
The lionesses mumbled quickly among each other as quickly as a stream.  
  
"Will you lead us there?" Sarabi asked. "Finding this land is our only hope for survival. Our home is in ruins."  
  
Kazumi smiled at the elder lioness, his mane draping over his now sparkling onyx eyes.   
  
"It would be my pleasure," he said bowing.  
  
Night fell, and a cold breeze ruffled Simba's shaggy mane. He opened his sleepy eyes as the breeze brushed past his muzzle. He looked into the cold, night sky, and sighed. How he missed his father. Just then, another breeze engulfed the young lion, but this time, it felt warm and comforting. It ruffled through his mane and breezed against the rest of his fur, before blowing into the sky. Simba followed it, and saw the beloved image of Mufasa smiling down upon him in the light of the full moon. A tear trickled down his muzzle, and he closed his eyes and nodded his head.  
  
"Goodnight Father."  
  
Simba arose the next morning to find Kazumi lapping up water in a small stream near by. He trotted over and bid good morning to the rogue lion.  
  
  
"Good morning to you too Your Highness," he said bowing. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
Simba walked through the memory of seeing his father during the night and smiled. "Pretty good actually," he replied after a short pause. "Do we plan to depart soon?"  
  
"Absolutely," Kazumi replied. "Whenever your Pride is ready."  
  
"As soon as they're all awake I'll alert them," Simba replied. "It's best to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"A wise decision," Kazumi stated. "We're still bordering Urukai's lands, and it's best to leave before he returns with his whole pride."  
  
Simba nodded and trotted over to his pride. He nudged them all up, and they took of across the plains to escape the devilry that would befall them.  
  
The sun was merciless that day, and the tired lions trekked across rocky plains looming beyond Urukai's territory. Sharp, heavy boulders caked dry, cracked grounds, and the dead acacia trees marked the burial grounds of lions who attempted the treacherous trail seasons ago. A lone boulder sat in the middle of it all. To the Pride's relief, a cave had been dug inside, and the lions escaped the devastating heat of midday.   
  
Simba took an inspection of his lions, and Rafiki prepared remedies for the sickly that he found. He arrived to his mother who nursed a wound she received when she stepped on a sharp rock, and smiled at her.  
  
"You ok mom?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh I'm fine sweetheart, its just a little cut. Rafiki already gave me some herbs. You go on and rest. You need your strength."  
  
She licked his cheek and he chuckled in embarrassment.   
  
"Moooooooooooooooooooooooom!" he said rubbing his cheek.  
  
He then arrived to his lovely mate Nala, and gasped. She was lying on her side and breathing heavily. He licked her cheek and nuzzled her head.  
  
"Nala, what's wrong? Are you ill?"  
  
"No..." she groaned. "I just feel strange..."  
  
Rafiki hobbled over and inspected her. After several minutes, the shaman walked up to the concerned King. A smile had spread across his face, longer than a river.  
  
"What is it Rafiki?" Simba asked nervously.  
  
"King Simba," the baboon began. "I am proud to announce, dat Queen Nala is wit cub. You shall have an heir to de throne."  
  
Simba's eyes widened. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry as a desert. His paws were glued to the ground, and his ears flicked like they had just heard a spell. This lasted only a fraction of a second, before he cried out with joy. He ran and nuzzled a now standing, proud Nala, as tears swept down both their muzzles. The rest of the Pride roared their hymn of new life, and crowded the expectant Queen.  
  
Kazumi walked up to Simba and they bumped heads in a sign of congratulation.  
  
"Can you tell how many, and what gender?" Simba asked excitedly.  
  
Rafiki hobbled up to Nala, and placed a gentle hand against her stomach. He chuckled, and got to his feet.  
  
"Hehehe, it is one, and a little boy, by his rambunctious kicking!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and Kazumi placed a paw over Simba's shoulder.  
  
"Gotta pick a name now!"  
  
"There's plenty of time for that!" Simba laughed.  
  
Sarabi walked up to Nala and nuzzled her.  
  
"I'll help you through this dear," she said gently.  
  
"Thanks," Nala said with relief. "I don't know if I'll be very good at this."  
  
That night, Simba and Kazumi went around the lands to try to find anything to eat. They were lucky enough to find a lost, sickly, and old wildebeest wandering the area. The Pride ate to their full content, and there were even scraps left.  
  
The stars shone brightly, and Simba sat outside the cave, gazing at the sky, packed with stars. He smiled at one rather large one that seemed to be twinkling the brightest.  
  
"A boy dad," Simba whispered fighting back tears. "You're gonna have a grandson."  
  
Another warm gust of wind surrounded Simba like an embrace. A tear fell to the ground.  
  
"I love you too Father." 


	4. The Brightest of Stars

*~*Ok peeps, I'm really caught up with work right now, and I have an option to finish this story, or take in extra study time. So please leave reviews telling me if I should finish or not. This'll be the last chapter until I get everyone's opinions, so here ya go! Like always, I'm not Walt Disney, so I don't own da Lion King (which sucks a fatty coconut). =) *~*  
  
  
The heavy, fiery disc we call the sun spilled over the rocky plains, creeping into the silent cave where Simba's pride dwelled and slumbered. It swept through every lion, until reaching the pinnacle which happened to be Kazumi, absorbed in his dreams.  
  
The shining light knocked into the lion's eyes, and they popped open. He stood up, stretched, and ran a paw through his mane. He sleepily scooted past each of the lions until he reached the cave entrance, and welcomed the sun with a deep breath. He then traveled to a large rock not far off from the cave, and stood atop it to search out enemies. The rocky, barren wasteland seemed deserted. He sighed, and just as he was about to depart, a shadow cast off by the sun wrenched him towards it. Kazumi's eyes widened as he saw Urukai prowling toward the cave with six lionesses like himself. Sleek and murderous they looked, and with a quick leap, Kazumi bounded towards the pride.  
  
Simba felt a heavy nudge meet his cheek, and with a groan, opened his eyes to see Kazumi with a terrified look written in his face. He immediately snapped to attention.  
  
"Kazumi, what's the matter? Did you see something?" Simba asked getting to his feet.  
  
Kazumi shouted loudly to awaken all the lionesses. "Urukai is on the land with six lionesses! We have to evacuate so he doesn't find our trail!"  
  
The lionesses quickly rose and bounded out of the den, but with no success. Urukai sat on a large boulder outside the den, an evil smirk crossing his face. His lionesses stood on all fours below him, ears alert, claws extended. Though it seemed that Urukai was badly outnumbered, his lionesses were fit to take down an entire pride.  
  
His large feet padded lightly on the ground as he came face to face with the young King. "I think you owe me something," he snickered, while extending his claws.  
  
Kazumi glared at Urukai from behind Simba.  
  
"And that would be?" Simba snarled baring his teeth.  
  
"YOUR LIFE!" he roared and struck Simba across the face.   
  
Simba cried out as blood seeped out of a lone claw mark on his face. The Pride charged Urukai's pride, and a bloody clash of teeth and fangs met mercilessly for what seemed to be a war for survival.  
  
Simba crouched low as Urukai was kept busy by Sarabi, and leapt high into the air. He soared overhead, and landed right on top of Urukai, unleashing a fury of claws upon his back and face.  
  
Urukai roared angrily, and turned his head towards Simba. He bit into Simba's front paws, and tossed him forward. He landed hard in front of Urukai, and rolled sideways to avoid his deadly teeth. He quickly got to his feet, and rammed into his left flank, sending him spiraling across the battlefield. He charged Urukai again, only to meet his sharp teeth. Urukai bit into his right shoulder, tearing away his flesh clear to the bone.  
  
"Simba released a angry cry, and dug his claws deep into Urukai's flank. Again, Urukai grabbed hold of Simba with his teeth, and tossed his forward. Still reeling from the incredible pain of his shoulder, he was unable to stand. Urukai showed, his teeth, and with one of his pwas, pointed to his unprotected throat. Just as he was about to make the final blow, he was sent spiraling through the air by a strong lioness.  
  
Sarabi crouched low and bared her teeth at Urukai.  
  
"Foolish Lioness!" he roared. "You have secured your own fate!"  
  
"Then let it be so," Sarabi growled bravely. "I will protect my son."  
  
"So be it," he sneered, and charged the former Queen.  
  
They met in a crazed fury of claws, and sliced and bit angrily. Through each blow, Simba saw his mother weaken, but her spirit always rang clear. She bashed, clawed, kicked, and bit her way through Urukai, but he did the same. With a final bash, Sarabi sent him across the battlefield, and he hit a large boulder.   
  
Urukai shook his head and struggled to stand. He called off his lionesses, and they all quickly followed him. He roared that this was far from over, and the lions departed into the dust.   
  
Simba coughed as the dust continued to engulf the battlefield. He fought through it, swiping his paw in every direction, until finally reaching the pride. All had minor cuts and bruises, but their strong will and numbers prevented them from serious injury. The King sighed with relief.  
  
A roar of pain and sadness rang through the plains, and Simba pricked up his ears. He followed the roar, and came to a lone lioness lying in the gravel, caked in blood. His mouth was agape, as he knew the lioness was his own, but prayed against her identity. Stepping quietly forward, he swelled up with tears as he saw his mother heaving in the gravel.  
  
"Mom..." he whimpered.  
  
"Simba?" she whispered, trying desperately to turn around and gaze at her son. "My son... I love you so much..." she smiled at him, then coughed so loudly and horrible, it made Simba fall into a sob.  
  
Zazu flew desperately trying to find the King, and noticed his figure crouching near an injured lioness, Sarabi. Not wanting to disturb the grieving King, he flew away to let the Pride know he was alright.  
  
"Why did you do that mom?" he said tears pouring, and his teeth clenched. "I killed you too now! I killed you and dad!" he said collapsing on the ground weeping.  
  
"My son, do not weep, this was not of your doing. I have faced destiny, and I will follow it. I love you now, and I will love you forever. You will always be my baby. You will always be my beloved son."  
  
Simba nuzzled her one last time. He heard the padding of paws, and knew the Pride had discovered his location. They stood further back, and mourned silently.  
  
Sarabi smiled lovingly at her son, and took a deep breath before her lovely brown eyes closed forever.  
  
Simba sobbed, and lay weeping at her side until the sun reached the western hills. Rafiki later performed a solemn ceremony, and the hymn of mourning rang through the plains. Kazumi walked up to the weeping King.  
  
"You know as well as I do that we should leave here Simba. Urukai will return with his full pride soon, and we will be horribly beaten. Your Pride depends on it."  
  
Simba merely nodded his head. The Pride then followed the northern skies, and with one more whimper, Simba looked at the body of his beloved mother. She had died very proud. He turned away from Sarabi's body, and headed north to finish the job his mother would have wanted him to do. He looked into the sky, to the twinkling star that was his father, and noticed a star next to it. He smiled as he looked into the stars, both twinkling. They cast a dim light upon him, and followed him through the painful, lonely night.  
  
  
  
*~*~ Kinda sad huh? I thought so. Anyhow, like I said, this is the last chapter unless I get more reviews telling me to keep going. Lemme know k?*~*~ 


	5. Demon's Pass

The darkness of a soot-covered bog caked Simba's silky, golden fur, as he and the Pride continued the dangerous road to their goal. The sun never smiled on the shadowy bog, and the smells were of rotting carcasses and smoke. Kazumi coughed uncontrollably, desperately trying to earn the precious oxygen of the bog. He squinted past the ash, and glimpsed upon a large, rocky mountain covered from the half point in heavy snow. This was the only way to the Sacred Land, and it had to be passed over.   
  
"Simba!" Kazumi called.  
  
Simba trotted up to Kazumi, Timon and Pumbaa close at his side. "What's the matter?" his hoarse voice rumbled through Kazumi's ears.  
  
"Look here. That mountain is the only way to get across to the other side. It will signify that we are more than halfway there."  
  
Timon sighed with relief. "Thank gosh! I'm gettin' tired of ridin' Pumbaa so much!"  
  
The warthog mumbled among his fat self.  
  
"I see no problem," Simba replied to Kazumi, clearly unconcerned.  
  
"It is no normal mountain Simba," Kazumi retorted. "The mountain is referred to as Demon's Pass. It is said that the spirits of evil and hatred dwell here after death, causing harm on any who try to pass. Kings of distant lands who have attempted to cross only meet a most terrible death. Passing it is an enormous risk we must take."  
  
"Then how did you pass when you first went there?" Simba questioned.  
  
"It was a battle," Kazumi replied. "But the shaman I spoke earlier of protected me. Perhaps yours can do the same."  
  
"Will you help us pass Rafiki?" Simba asked his old friend.  
  
The ancient baboon hobbled up and looked at his King. With a tricky little wink, he nodded his head.  
  
"Then it's settled." Simba said. He smiled a tricky smile. "I'm not afraid."  
  
  
*****  
  
The snow covered the rocky boulders and bushes, and it continued to fall at great speed. A blizzard had picked up, and Simba fought with all his strength to continue the trudge forward. His lions fought not far behind him, so he gritted his teeth against the on-coming wind.  
  
He then pricked up his ears as a faint noise caught his attention. He trudged to the edge of their trail and listened against the howling wind.  
  
"There is a faint voice on the air!" he called.  
  
"IT"S DE DEMONS!" Rafiki yelled to everyone.  
  
The lionesses huddled together, protecting the weak and elderly, and stared to Kazumi, Rafiki, and Simba standing firmly at the edge. Zazu huddled against Nala for protection, and Timon huddled under Pumbaa's head.  
  
Simba and Kazumi stepped a few paces back as Rafiki raised his staff into the air. In the twirling wind and snow, the image of a lion began to take shape. Through the snow hitting his face, Simba saw the demonic image of his uncle take shape. He released a roar more hideous than it ever was in life, and blasted heavier winds at the shaman.  
  
"DEMON OF DE OTHER WORLD!" he cried, his voice ringing off the mountain's walls and crevices. "YOUR PRESENCE IS UNWELCOME! MAY YOU BE CAST DOWN IN THE ETERNAL FIRES FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"   
  
Scar only roared his demonic roar a second time. Rafiki raised his staff high into the air, and aimed it at the image of the demon. He chanted a prayer of reconcile and peace to drive him away. His words rang clear as a bell, and echoed high and proud. The demon seemed to cry out in pain as Rafiki chanted, and when it looked like it was completed, Scar's image shot forward, and rammed the shaman into the wall of the mountain, knocking him unconscious. He laughed hideously, and looked towards his nephew.  
  
"Kazumi! Stand in front of Rafiki! Protect him!"  
  
Kazumi bounded over to the baboon, and landed gracefully in front of him.  
  
Simba turned to the wretched image of his uncle and growled.  
  
"Leave us Scar!" Simba roared, standing in front of his lionesses.  
  
"SIMBA!" Nala cried as Scar came closer to the tack-sized Simba.  
  
A loud rumble pierced the wind and shook the mountains angrily.  
  
"Simba! He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Kazumi cried.  
  
Simba turned and looked at Kazumi, his mane and fur covered in snow.  
  
"Simba! We have to turn back!!"  
  
"NO!" Simba shook his head.  
  
He turned back to his uncle and gritted his teeth with an angry glare.  
  
"You shall not pass!" Simba yelled.  
  
Scar whirled around like a tornado and roared loudly.  
  
"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" Simba screamed at the top of his lungs, and roared the loudest roar he could in defiance.  
  
Scar gave one more final scream as he stared down at his nephew, his mane flapping wildly about his face. Simba stood firmly in front of his lionesses, and roared again. Scar whirled and flashed, and disappeared into the snowy blizzard.   
  
Simba took a deep breath, and sighed from exhaustion. He turned to face his lionesses, still recovering from their fear.  
  
He went over to Kazumi, still watching over the shaman who seemed to be coming to.  
  
Once everyone had recovered, they continued their quest, against the treacherous blizzard, and the monsters of Demon's Pass.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, ok, I kno the chapter sounded a lot like the Lord of the Rings, but it matched perfectly! And as always, I'm not J.R.R Toklien either, so I don't own Legolas or the others. (Now that REALLY sucks a fatty coconut) And just to say, every 5 reviews I get, I will post the next chapter soon k? 


	6. Shadows in the Dark

Chapter VI Shadows in the Dark  
  
After passing over Demon's Pass, the Pride came upon an enormous canyon streaked with age. The steep walls stood proudly, and when they peeked over the edge, no bottom could be seen. Simba swallowed hard, it brought back terrible memories. He turned away from it, and began to observe the area around it. Its length dumbfounded him. If they tried to go around, it would take two more moons at the least. They could cross it and be at the other side by midday.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Nala asked her mate. By now, the little cub inside her had started to grow, and she tired more quickly.  
  
"We're going to have to cross," Simba mumbled. "But how?"  
  
He began to look around desperately, and smiled with relief. A huge, dead tree stood at the edge of the gorge. It was just long enough to stretch the width of the canyon.  
  
"Kazumi! Give me a hand here! We gotta knock this sucker down!" Simba exclaimed.  
  
The two young lions placed their heads against the tree's thick trunk, and pushed with all their might. They moved their feet forward and gritted their teeth, but the mighty tree refused to budge. Simba brushed away his thick mane, and pushed again with all the strength he could bring from inside. Suddenly, a large creak could be heard. Simba grinned as the stump cracked, and the huge trunk fell forward, landing hard on the other side.  
  
Simba sighed with relief, everything went perfectly to plan. He rounded up the lionesses, and one by one, they crossed the large trunk. The lionesses urged Simba to be the first to cross, and he was successful. Kazumi then helped the lionesses, and Pumbaa cross, and Nala was the last. As she reached the half-point of the trunk, an earthquake commenced, and a large crack was heard. The weight of the lions was to much for the dead tree, and it cracked and sank under Nala's weight.  
  
"NALA!" Simba cried. "RUN NALA RUN!"  
  
She walked slowly and fearfully as the tree cracked and broke underneath her. She would never make it to the end in time. With a leap, Kazumi bounded across the trunk, and pushed Nala across it just in time.  
  
The log finally fell, but Nala was safe. Kazumi took a leap of faith as the log disappeared beneath his paws, and managed to get a piece of the ledge. He dug his claws deep into the hard ground, and gritted his teeth. He clung desperately, but could not get his legs into the rock. He could not hold on for long.  
  
"KAZUMI!" Simba cried. He trudged forward as the earthquake continued to rumble angrily.  
  
It finally ceased, but Kazumi continued to slip, and his claws drag against the ground. Kazumi looked up at Simba as he looked desperately to help him. But he could see the edge was unstable, and they would both plunge to their deaths. He could not afford Simba's death. This was a noble sacrifice.  
  
"Get outta here Simba," he urged with a smile on his face. At that, Kazumi released his hold, and plunged into the darkness of the canyon.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Simba roared, and ran to the ledge. Kazumi had disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Nala bowed her head as tears streaked down her muzzle. He had made such a noble and heartless sacrifice. For her, and her unborn cub.  
  
Simba just shook his head in disbelief. He gritted his teeth as his tears fell into the gravel beneath his paws. He lifted his head back and roared in mourning. The lionesses did the same.  
  
* * * *  
  
Simba's paws touched the ground lightly as he passed through the grassy plains of an open field. His heart was torn so deeply and forcefully. He had lost his beloved mother, and his best friend on this painful journey, and he began to wonder how much more the gods would take from him. How far they would stoop to drive him mad. They didn't have much farther to go.  
  
The night sky twinkled, and he felt glad that his mother and father were still watching him. He looked at their twinkling stars, and searched the skies for answers. He became saddened when he found none. Only silence and secret continued to twinkle in the skies. He continued forward, but did not notice his father's gleaming image next to him.  
  
"Anything is possible with a little faith my son," he said smiling, knowing he was completely invisible to Simba.  
  
Mufasa stood by his son for the remainder of the painful night.  
  
That morning, the Pride stopped by a watering hole to rest and drink some water. A few of the lionesses brought down an old gazelle and ate their fill. Simba sat thinking to himself as he licked his lips. He pondered the rest of their journey. With luck, they could make it in another two moons, but they would have to travel quickly and quietly. Simba was still uneasy about Urukai, and had to be quick and avoid him.  
  
They departed not long after their meal, and followed a dark, shadowy jungle. The calls of apes and birds rang through their ears, but as if whispering for them to leave. Zazu gulped, and perched on Simba's shoulder for the trip. Timon yelped and hid below Pumbaa, and they continued to pass through the dense jungle.  
  
"I don't like this place," Nala whispered. "I don't sense any kindness here."  
  
"Yes," Rafiki whispered. "Dere is evil here. Evil dat never sleeps."  
  
"Good guess," came a low voice.  
  
Simba whirled around to see Urukai perched on a log, a lion Pride behind him.  
  
"Can't you let this go?" Simba growled. "Are you determined to kill me for just stepping in your lands? I meant no harm!"  
  
"Probably not," Urukai replied. "But I know you are a relative of the Great King Taka. His nephew, and his murderer."  
  
"He sealed his own fate!" Simba roared. "I never meant to kill him!"  
  
"He was my teacher!" Urukai roared back. "He prophesied that I would be the next King! He knew well though that I had a pride of my own! But he always looked out for me! He promised me the land after his death! But I see you destroyed him and took it for yourself!"  
  
"THAT LAND WAS FATHER'S! MY UNCLE MURDERED HIM AND TOOK IT!"  
  
"Maybe he was right to do it," Urukai sneered. "And I will take back what is my master's."  
  
Simba knew that Urukai's Pride outnumbered his own. They had to escape. Simba gave Rafiki a signal, and the shaman unleashed a huge wave of dust that he carried. Urukai shut his eyes and tried to rub it out.  
  
"Run!" Simba cried.  
  
With that, they dashed into the dense, jungle mist. 


	7. Hope Lives

Chapter VII Hope Lives  
  
Simba cut through the thick leaves, and dashed towards the light that gleamed in the distance. He heard Urukai's deafening roar ring behind him, and he only sped faster. He looked behind him, and saw everyone running quickly behind him. Some had taken to the trees, and traveled by leaping from branch to branch. Zazu was flapping madly next to him and Timon and Pumbaa were galloping next to Rafiki, running at a decent pace. That's when he noticed Nala's absence. He whirled around and urged the lionesses to keep going. Swerving through them, he spotted Nala lying on the ground, with her back paw trapped in a collapsed log.  
  
"Nala! Are you alright?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I tried to hop the log," she said wincing from the pain. "I tripped. A log balancing next to it fell on me. I can't move it."  
  
Simba took a deep breath from worry, and looked up to see Urukai's figure move closer. He lifted his mate onto his back, and bounded forward like a frightened antelope. Like a gust of wind, he breezed through the leaves and debris, until catching up to his lionesses who had stopped to wait for him.  
  
"Hurry! Keep going! He urged."  
  
"Nala!" a young lioness cried. "Nala! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Alani," Nala replied to the frightened young lioness.  
  
Alani was Scar's cub, born after he mated a lioness against her will. She carried the appearance of a pride lioness, but bright green eyes like those of her father were borne into her as well. She was still young, not yet a lioness, but a young adolescent. After her mother was killed in a dispute with the selfish king, Nala protected her and took care of her. She was not even two seasons old when her mother fell.  
  
Urukai came to a halt in front of Simba a second time, poised for attack. Simba placed Nala gently upon another lioness, stepped in front of his pride, and glared at Taka's successor. Urukai then began to walk in circles around him.  
  
"This is a moment long awaited. This is the moment I've dreamed of since I first saw your smug little face on my territory. This is the moment that's been on my mind since I first learned you alone were King Taka's killer!"  
  
"Peace Urukai," Simba declared. "Let's let it go. It's time to put the past behind us."  
  
"Never! You killed a great lion!" Urukai growled.  
  
"So did you," Simba replied calmly. "You killed the beautiful, kindly Queen Sarabi, daughter of Kilana and Amase. She too, loved Taka. But the fire scorching in his heart turned it to stone. But she always had faith in him. She always believed he would overcome his anger and hate. Then he killed Mufasa, and her hopes finally died. You will never understand Urukai, I only try to free your troubled mind."  
  
"I will never give in to you," he hissed. "I promised I'd always be Taka's servant.... I keep my promises."  
  
"So be it," Simba said glaring. He turned his back on Urukai, and acknowledged his lionesses to do the same. As they turned to leave, Urukai's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wh-wha-where are you going!?" Urukai growled as Simba headed through the mist. "Get back here! It's time to settle this!"  
  
"I am settling this," Simba said not turning back. "Leaving you, and taking my father's advice. 'Show me a lion who resorts to violence, and I'll show you a lion who's plum outta good ideas.'"  
  
"Then you'll die without a fight."  
  
"The Great Kings are with me," Simba replied still walking.  
  
Urukai lunged at Simba, his intentions marked on his neck, but he was suddenly thrown back by a horrendous light. He toppled backward, and he stood up and growled. Through the light, a lion with golden fur and a regal posture stood. He had no pupils, his eyes were completely white. Standing up straight, he walked down the large stone he had appeared on, and with a golden aurora surrounding him, stood like a tower above Urukai.  
  
"Father..." Simba whispered as a single tear ran down his muzzle. He turned to look at Rafiki who was whispering a chant, and had his arms outstretched. His staff was held up in the gentle breeze, and he realized that he had yet again revived Mufasa for a limited amount of time.  
  
"Simba...my son. I love you more than you'll ever know. My spirit is with you now. I join with you, and give you the strength and wisdom of a Lion King."  
  
With that, Mufasa's sparkling image became translucent, and within a golden light, flew into his young son's body. Simba felt a burst of energy and strength, of understanding and wisdom.  
  
The golden aurora enshrouded the young lion, and left him after a few moments. He looked at Urukai who stood not far back, with his teeth bared.  
  
That's when Urukai understood. "We'll meet again my friend," he hissed, with a tricky smile on his face. "We'll meet again."  
  
He and his pride of angry, bloodthirsty lionesses then departed into the jungle mist.  
  
Simba sighed and looked at his Pride smiling at their young and spirited leader. Nala, being supported by another lioness looked at Simba, her eyes welling up with tears. He was so noble, and his father's presence surrounded him. How she missed Mufasa.  
  
"King Simba!" came Alani's voice.  
  
Simba turned around and saw Alani bound up.  
  
She smiled at him, her bright green eyes fixed on his own.  
  
"Thank you," she said rubbing her head into his long, thick mane.  
  
He put a paw around her and looked into her eyes. "You're most welcome Alani. But why do you thank me?"  
  
"You saved me," she replied, her ears going flat. "I am Taka's daughter, against my mother's will, and he told me I would one day mate Urukai. I don't want that! I don't want to end up like my mother."  
  
Simba smiled at her. "I assure you that you will not."  
  
Alani bowed to her King, and walked up next to Nala, burying her face in her soft fur.  
  
With the little strength she had, Nala put a consoling paw around Alani. She licked her face and spoke softly to her.  
  
Within the next few moments, they departed from the jungle, and followed the light Simba had seen earlier. It led to the end of the tropical lands, and onto a grassy plain. They walked through it, and came to two large, bulky boulders, stretching for miles. A long, gravel path led in, and they became curious of where it lead.  
  
Just as Simba was to step in, a voice echoed over the plains.  
  
"Thought you'd get there without me did ya?"  
  
Simba whirled around to see Kazumi limping up a small hill. He was soiled in dust, and a cut ran across his paw, but he seemed just fine.  
  
"Kazumi..." Simba whispered amazed. "It cannot be... you fell. I saw you fall."  
  
Kazumi nodded, and spoke softly. "Indeed I did. I got very lucky. As I fell, I caught sight of an adjacent ledge below me. I clung to it with my claws, and managed to pull myself up. The ledge was sharp, so I cut my paw. It took me many hours, but I managed to climb back to the top of the gorge, and I followed your scent."  
  
Simba smiled, and the two bumped heads. Nala limped up to Kazumi and nuzzled him. As a tear ran down her cheek, she thanked Kazumi for saving her, and wept over the damage he took doing it. He consoled her, and Alani then walked up.  
  
Over the journey, Kazumi and Alani shared a strong bond, and it could be seen that they were falling in love.  
  
"C'mon," Simba encouraged. "Let's keep moving."  
  
The Pride passed through the large boulders, and walked upon the narrow walkway of gravel. It grew narrower and narrower still, until Pumbaa had to suck in to get through. They finally reached a cave at the end, and followed it through.  
  
Alani yelped when she saw a field mouse skitter passed her, and tumbled backward, right into Kazumi. He caught her, and they shared a brief moment of silence, staring into the other's eyes. After they regained their senses, they continued the walk.  
  
When they reached the end, a large boulder blocked their path.  
  
"What're we supposed to do now?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"We gotta push it," Simba replied. "Pumbaa, Kazumi! Gimme a hand!"  
  
The trio walked up the left of the boulder, and began to push with all their might. Slowly, it nudged left, and they pushed harder, and with all their strength, got it out of the way. A sparkling wall then appeared. A boundary. But as soon as Simba got close, a steady breeze ruffled his mane, and the wall slowly disappeared. What came next overtook them all.  
  
The sun spilled over the valleys, and sparkled like drops of rain water. The grass was green and full, and the flowers smelled sweet and delicate. The sky was blue as hornbill feathers, and an ancient rock loomed in the middle of it all.  
  
The Land of Kings had been reached at last. 


	8. A Journey Ends

Chapter 8 A Journey Ends  
  
"The Land of Kings..." Alani whispered in disbelief. Nala limped up behind her, and the two stared speechless at the paradise before them.  
  
"The Secret Land hidden by the Great King Amari, the first king," Nala smiled.  
  
Kazumi narrowed his eyes against the sun to observe the land, and found several herds of antelope, wildebeest, and zebra grazing peacefully over the grassy fields. Food was plentiful.  
  
"Amari outdid himself here," Simba chuckled.  
  
And with that, the pride stepped down the rocky gorges into the luscious, green valley of the Sacred Land. They came to Valley Rock, almost identical to Pride Rock. The only difference was that the edge had a curve on it, so it looked like an eagle from a distance. Simba climbed up the long slopes, and looked over the edge, standing in a regal position. The animals stopped their grazing and looked at the King, his mane wafting in the breeze. They then got in straight lines, and made their way towards Valley Rock to greet him.  
  
Simba waited at the foot of Valley Rock as each animal came up to him. An elder wildebeest later approached and bowed to him in respect.  
  
"I am Tsavu of the Wildebeest clan. The wildebeest greet you with good fortune and hospitality descendant of Amari."  
  
Simba had been very confused throughout this experience, and with the guidance of the elder lionesses, welcomed their greetings.  
  
After each clan had given their welcome, Simba ascended the mighty rock, and looked over the herds of animals.  
  
"Give us your name mighty King!" A young gazelle cried out.  
  
Simba replied with a regal tone. "My name is King Simba, son to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. Descendant of the first King Amari."  
  
The animals rejoiced. "Hail King Simba! Long live the King!" they cried in unison.  
  
At that, Simba took a deep breath, and roared loudly across the valley, announcing his arrival.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Pride slept soundly through the night, slowly digesting the sacrifices of the Antelope clan. The sun spilled through the cave, and rested on Simba's eyes. They opened droopily, and he grumbled in frustration. He just wanted to sleep in! He sighed and stretched his paws. He stepped out of the cave, and tried to get the "sleepy" out of his eyes. He pricked his ears up as he saw the young lioness Alani with her ears drooped, sitting on the edge of Valley Rock. Her dark fur hustled in the light breeze, and Simba saw a tear trickle down her "Scar-like" nose. He trooted up next to her and sat down. Trying not to make her feel nervous, he began a conversation completely off the subject.  
  
"Sure is a beautiful sunrise huh?" he said gently.  
  
She merely nodded her head. "Yes sir."  
  
He looked into her bright green eyes and smiled warmly. "Nala loves you very much doesn't she?"  
  
Alani's tears came more frequently now, and Simba saw her back jump several times. She put her paw against her muzzle to stop the tears, but it came to no avail. She felt a large paw go over her, and Simba held her close. Feeling his comfort, she wept into his mane, and he held her tighter.  
  
"This journey has left you many scars hasn't it Alani?"  
  
He felt her nod her head against his mane.  
  
"I understand how you must feel. Lots of death, pain, anger, destruction and hate followed us on this journey. And a realization of who you are."  
  
"Why did it have to be this way? It's all my father's fault! He killed Uncle Muffy and he killed my mother! And he called me his daughter! He practically gave me to Urukai! I'm so sorry Sir, it's all my fault! Urukai's after me! He won't stop till he gets me!"  
  
"Alani! You think this is your fault?" he smiled. "Oh Alani, never! None of this was your doing. You did not choose to have Taka as a father. You did not call Urukai to us. You merely are a shadow of a being that enslaves Urukai's heart. And I know you can overcome."  
  
She looked into Simba's bright eyes, and smiled. She felt so lucky to have him as a cousin. He was her last living relative.  
  
"Feel peace Alani," Simba continued. "You are safe now."  
  
She nodded, but he could still see her conscience was not yet cleared. "Something continued to drive you Alani."  
  
"Yes Sir," she replied. "I never wanted Urukai, but should he find me, he will kill me."  
  
"Why is that?" Simba asked.  
  
"I love Kazumi," she whispered with her eyes cast down.  
  
Simba looked at her. She had taken on the traits of a full grown lioness by now, which didn't surprise him. She had been born not long after Mufasa showed him the Pride lands, and Scar had received a great anger from Mufasa for mating a lioness not only against her will, but without the notification of the King. Mufasa had taken her to raise, but was killed not long after. Scar then set his intentions on her mother a little while later. Alani had been a cub then, and since Nala was already in adolescence, took care of her then after.  
  
"Well, you picked a good lion," he chuckled.  
  
He saw a smile come across her face, though she tried to hide it.  
  
"C'mon," Simba urged. "No use in hiding a smile!"  
  
With that, she started laughing, and Simba embraced her in a loving hug.  
  
"Nala and I will always be here for you Alani," Simba whispered. "And I'm sure Kazumi will too."  
  
She nodded to him, and they retreated into the vast lands together to meet the locals.  
  
Throughout the day, Simba met with Kazumi, and they played like reckless cubs over the plains. Simba shoved Kazumi into the waterhole, and laughed hysterically at his mangled appearance when he got out. They played hide and seek, as well as tag, and pinned one another every chance they got. Nala mumbled something about immaturity to Alani while watching, and Alani burst out laughing.  
  
That night, as the stars twinkled silently in the night sky, Simba looked up at them intently. He saw a shooting star streak across the sky, leaving a trail behind it as it passed. Simba smiled at it, and he soon saw more shoot past. A gift from Amari no doubt. He noticed the sun had begun to rise, and was surprised. He had been out there almost all night!  
  
He then heard a crack from the gorge they had entered through, and his eyes chased the sound. Urukai stood with his pride behind him, a smug look crossing his face.  
  
"So the war begins at last," Simba said turning, and awoke his sleeping pride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oooooo, dun dun dun! The ultimate battle is almost here! Remember, read and review pleaze!  
  
I would just like to give my sincerest thoughts and blessings to the friends and families of the astronauts who died on the space shuttle Columbia on February 1st, 2003. God Bless them, God Bless America. =) 


	9. Evil's Revenge

Chapter IX  
  
Evil's Revenge  
  
A clap of thunder rang clear across the Sacred Land as Simba and Kazumi marched forward, a pride of lionesses behind them. Staring nervously from Valley Rock, Alani sat next to Nala, and the elders not far behind them.  
  
Simba's paws touched the grass and bounced lively upward from its springy feel. Kazumi looked at Simba as they marched, and their pained expressions met the other in moments. Urukai was a brutal lion, engulfed and overshadowed by his own greed and hatred. It was the same fate Scar had met.  
  
"This is dangerous Simba. We walk into the jaws of death this night," Kazumi stated.  
  
Simba looked at Kazumi as he marched. "You're hiding from the future Kazumi," he said calmly. "We must think of what the future holds before we can accept the present. I think of my beloved's son's future before I consider his birth. It is only natural."  
  
Kazumi smiled at the young king. "You seem to have no fear over this. You fear not that the future may be your demise. Your son may grow up without a father."  
  
"I won't let that happen. The gods as my witnesses, I will see my son's presentation, and I will see his mane grow. Heaven forbid I fail tonight. Heaven forbid you bury my battered remains."  
  
Kazumi nodded and took a deep breath. Urukai was within one hundred yards now. An angry, bloodthirsty pride snarled and growled behind him, and Kazumi only feared more. Simba then passed him a slick smile, a smile with no fear, only bravery and faith.  
  
Finally, the two prides came face to face, standing near a great gorge, and a herd of wildebeest grazing on a field near it. They immediately stopped and turned to see the two prides preparing for combat.  
  
A flash sped through the sky and hit a lone acacia tree, engulfing it in flames. The wildebeest began to paw the ground nervously, and make terrified noises.  
  
"So, the moment has arrived at last," Urukai sneered, his teeth bared. I may finally tear into your worthless flesh."  
  
"I give you one more chance Urukai!" Simba declared. "Go home! Put it behind you! Let live peace!"  
  
Urukai replied with a death defying roar, and ordered his lionesses to charge. The Pride lionesses bared their teeth, extended their claws, and the Final Battle commenced. Claws ripped into soft flesh, and teeth clanged with teeth. Blood soiled the once fertile ground, and an angry fire raged over the valley.  
  
Through the smoke and ash, Simba lost sight of Urukai, and searched frantically for him. As he coughed uncontrollably, he felt a heavy paw smash into his left cheek, and he stumbled backward. He had unknowingly traveled to close to the gorge, and toppled into it. He hit the ground hard, and cried out from the excruciating pain. His painful roar had terrified the wildebeest, and the charged down the gorge. Simba felt history slowly repeat itself.  
  
"SIMBA!" Kazumi cried looking down the gorge.  
  
"I'm all right Kazumi!" Simba yelled up, stumbling to his feet. It was the will of the gods that he was alive and well.  
  
He quickly jumped up a small boulder as the river of wildebeest stampeded through the shaking gorge. He looked around it as the wildebeest ran frantically, thousands of them. He suddenly felt a heavy push, and he fell to the ground, the mass of angry hooves rumbling through his ears. Urukai slowly walked through the mass of wildebeest, his angry eyes glowing red with hate.  
Simba stumbled to his feet, the wind of angry wildebeest rushing through his mane. What a great spot to finish a battle!  
Simba then forced in all his strength, and attacked Urukai with full force. The lions smashed claw with flesh, and rammed fang with fang. Blood seeped from open wounds, but their fiery will continued to burn angrily. Simba smashed Urukai's face with his paw, and he fell to the ground. A wildebeest stepped on his belly, and Urukai screamed in pain. A rib was broken, but his will only burned brighter. He arose and attacked Simba with such force, that he flew backward into the lone boulder he used to escape the wildebeest.  
  
Simba took a deep, raspy breath, knowing they would both be killed down there if they didn't find safety. He tricked Urukai into following him, and they raced up the steep path of the gorge onto the grassy fields. The lionesses had ceased fighting and had watched the battle scene the entire time.  
  
At the edge of the gorge, their battle resumed, and not any less brutal than before. Simba bit deep into Urukai's back, and he whirled around and grabbed him by the leg, tossing him into a tree. Simba stood, dazed from the impact, and received a smash to his head by Urukai's merciless claws. His ear bled badly, but he paid it no mind. He jumped onto Urukai's back, and dug his claws deep into both sides of his flank. Urukai cried out as Simba's claws dug in deeper and deeper until finally kicking him off and into the ground.  
  
Simba shook his head, and saw Urukai jump at him, his mouth wide, his angry fangs piercing in the wind. With his head to the gorge, he flung Urukai over it, into the continuing river of wildebeest. As he fell, he grabbed onto a ledge, and climbed up the vertical slope. He clung desperately to it and looked up at Simba, glowing with angry hate and fury.  
  
Simba shook his head in horror, the same way Mufasa looked before his terrible death. He quickly stuck his paw out and cried out to Urukai.  
  
"Urukai! Give me your paw!" he said stretching his paw down as low as he could.  
  
Urukai only looked up at Simba and roared angrily, trying to swipe it away. He bared his teeth and growled at him. He was determined to finish Taka's nephew.  
  
"Don't be foolish Urukai! Let me help you! Know peace!"  
  
Urukai only swiped his paw again, and gnashed his teeth at him. "Rot in the underworld you little pig!"  
  
Simba lowered his paw even lower, begging Urukai to take it.  
  
Urukai then smiled. He took a deep breath, and spoke softly. "King Taka, my teacher and my idol. I die now for you. Knowing only you could rule the Pridelands."  
  
"Urukai! NO!" Simba screamed.  
  
Urukai smiled. "King Taka is dead. Long live the King."  
  
With that, Urukai released his hold and fell with a continuing smile into the angry mass of wildebeest below.  
  
Simba shut his eyes and turned away in horror as a blood curdling roar rang across the valley, and slowly died away with the wildebeest stampede.  
  
He looked over the edge, and saw Urukai's crumpled body laying on a boulder split in two. Simba shudders to this day, remembering the little smile upon his evil face.  
  
Rafiki, Pumbaa, and Timon walked up, and gazed into Simba's eyes. Simba looked at Rafiki.  
  
"Bury Urukai's body," Simba ordered. "He was a lion to be pitied."  
  
Urukai's lions quickly retreated at the sight of their dead leader, and Simba rejoiced along with Kazumi and the Pride. Nala came down and wept joyously into Simba's mane. Alani nuzzled Kazumi, and both wept tears of joy.  
  
A gentle rain fell onto the valley that night, and quickly dispersed of the flames. To this day, the lionesses continue to murmer about how the great gods not let a single blade of grass burn. For when the sun illuminated that day, the Sacred Land looked just as it had been before. Not a trace of damage.  
  
Simba sat on the tip of Valley Rock that morning, and smiled at the sun. He knew his mother and father smiled back at him, the warm rays touching his fur. Nala walked up next to him, her belly now bulging with the cub inside her, and rested her head on his majestic mane. And there they sat, Mufasa and Sarabi staring down in the rays of the African Sun. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Simba tredded across the plains of Pride Rock, humming Hakuna Matata happily.  
  
"Aw c'mon dad, what happened?" an anxious Tanabi urged his father. He looked up, his brown eyes searching his father's curiously. He had his father's golden fur, and a majestic mane had begun to grow on his head and neck. He was a most curious adolescent.  
  
"Well," Simba replied. "In a dream, my father told me the Pridelands had been restored. We set off, but Kazumi and Alani stayed behind to start their own Pride there, and keep it protected in case we returned. Urukai is buried on a small mound west of the gorge where he died, and everytime someone went near it, it is said that his angry spirit drove them off, but we've never been sure."  
  
"What about me?" Tanabi questioned. "Tell me what happened!"  
  
"On the day after we returned, Nala brought you into the world, and Rafiki blessed you, and presented you!"  
  
"Wow dad." Tanabi said quietly. "You went through all of that when you first started out?"  
  
Simba nodded to his son. "There was a lot of sadness during that journey. Much anger, and hate. Many awakened memories."  
  
"How come you waited so long to tell me?" Tanabi asked.  
  
"I felt you needed to be ready. But this story was of much importance. I assumed a great role when I started out, keeping the Pride safe was a much more difficult duty on the journey than it would've been here. Grandma died on that trip."  
  
Simba paused as all the memories awakened. "May you never have to travel the Dark Mile Tanabi. But I prepare you in the event that you must."  
  
Tanabi nodded and pricked up his ears.  
  
"Boys! Come back! We just caught an enormous wildebeest! It's a feast tonight!"  
  
Tanabi and Simba licked their lips, and while humming the little tune of Hakuna Matata, departed into the sunset, to the adjacent stone known as Pride Rock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* Ta Da!!!!! There ya go peeps! The story of the Dark Mile! Hope ya had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Read and Review an give me your thoughts! Pace out! - the Numero Uno Whitestar 


End file.
